


Snowed In

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor and Bruce get stuck in their house during a snowstorm





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for loki-the-fox's writing challenge. Prompt 18: Getting stuck in a snowstorm

When Thor first arrived on Earth, he would typically leave for Asgard before winter. This was the first year he had stayed and his first real winter in New York. Bruce knew his history with Jotuns and his reasonable dislike of snow. So, Bruce made the best of their time in the snow. Snowball fights, snow angels, sledding, everything, he even arranged for them to go on a ride in a horse-drawn carriage, which was front page news for a while. Thor also got to experience his first New York snow storm.  
“This would be beautiful if it wasn’t so much snow,” Bruce said staring out the window  
“It is beautiful regardless darling,” Thor replied, wrapping his arms around Bruce and smiling at the shorter man.   
“I'm going to make us some hot cocoa, you want to grab the blankets, and then maybe I can put on a movie,” Bruce said, stretching up and kissing Thor on the cheek.  
“That sounds fantastic!” Thor exclaimed, pulling back to get the blankets.  
Bruce entered the kitchen and began to make the hot chocolate. While doing so, he called out to Thor: “Hey babe, would Polar Express be okay?”   
“Of course, darling,” Thor responded from the living room, buried under the blankets.  
Bruce chuckled at the sight as he brought out the two mugs before sliding under the blankets as well. He put on the movie, and the drinks were gone well before the song that shared their name came on. He loved seeing Thor's excitement as he watched the movie. How he sang along to all the songs. The excitement as they entered the North Pole. The wonder in his eyes as they heard the bells for the first time. His annoyance at the kid in the yellow shirt. Bruce fell in love with Thor all over again.  
Bruce looked out the window again, noticing it had stopped snowing, but there was a lot of snow. "Good thing I wasn't planning on going anywhere today,"  
“You should get out more darling,” Thor chastised  
“I go to-,” Bruce started, but Thor cut him off  
“Going to the compound doesn’t count,” Thor replied  
“I mean, where else would I go?” Bruce asked  
“We should go out more,” Thor explained  
“Where?” Bruce asked  
“I don’t know, just out, like on dates and stuff,”   
“And get recognized all the time sure,” Bruce said rolling his eyes. “Thor, honestly I prefer going between here and the compound and just hanging out with our friends than going out and being bombarded with fans,”  
“That’s fair darling,” Thor said, before kissing Bruce. They fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
